The present invention relates to a method of stabilizing the texture of a plastic substance, applicable notably for remedying the unpleasant or dangerous character of the presence of a slippery substance, in particular, animal excrements, on a pedestrian passageway. The invention also relates to means for applying this method.
It is known for example that the presence of animal excrements, notably from dogs, on a pavement or sidewalk, has, besides an unpleasant character since it is dirty and bad smelling, a dangerous character due to the fact of the plastic texture of the substance on which a pedestrian can accidentally slip.